


He waits

by Paradise_Seeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Seeker/pseuds/Paradise_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy never realised how good an actor he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He waits

Sammy never realised how good an actor he can be.

The receding black eyes. The haunted look in his eyes. The slightly wavering voice. The sudden repentance. The guilt. The remorse. He knows all the tricks, plays them by heart. It all comes down to this in the end. How convincing he can be at playing human.

Sammy so desperately wants his big brother back that he doesn't bat an eyelash at the lie, doesn't suspect anything. His smiles are weak but his eyes shine with so much hope it makes him want to laugh and to bash his head against a wall until all that's left is a bloody pulp. It sickens him to see Sam so eager to burn the demon out of his veins. To see him so ready to kill him (because that's exactly what's he's doing, oh yes). But he pushes the hurt away, channels the anger, turns it into a weapon in his head (and if it looks like the jawbone of an animal, well, who can blame him?). Later, he tells himself. Later.

For now, he plays human. He plays the role of the big brother. A role he's tired of playing, but if it keeps Sam's guard down then so be it. He'll play human for a little while, fool them all (even that pathetic angel, so diminished he isn't even able to see the blackness inside him anymore, not when Dean doesn't wish him to). He'll pretend and he'll trick them all, fuck them over, like they did so often did to him in the past.

He smiles and he eats and he jokes. He goes back to hunting, takes on his frustration on monsters instead of humans like he so desperately wants to, like the Blade enjoins him to and if he stays away from the salt and from the Devil's traps, well, no one is none the wiser. By all appearances, he's back to good old guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world Dean. Freaking fantastic.

In the privacy of his own head, he replays his murders again and again. He relishes their melodious cries of agony, the metallic smell of their blood, the snap of their tendons as he broke them bit by bit, slowly, tortuously. As he saves some poor soul from a vampire, a ghoul, whatever, he imagines what he could do to it in Hell, how he could slice its skin open, tear its organs off his body again and again and again. And they thank him, they treat him like a saviour when all he wants, really, is just hurt them and make them scream so prettily. But he hides it, hides it all.

And so he smiles. And he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm certainly not the only one who's thought about this but I won't read other fics on the subject and I don't care if I'm not original. I'm frustrated by how quickly the show has gotten rid of Demon Dean. This is my interpretation.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, feel free to point out any mistake you see.


End file.
